Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the same, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a memory system including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be categorized as volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices. A flash memory device is representative of volatile semiconductor memory devices.
Non-volatile memory devices are usually used as data storage media for electronic devices such as a computer, a cellular phone, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a game console. With the miniaturization of manufacturing processes of a non-volatile memory device (e.g., a flash memory device), it is increasingly difficult to reliably read data due to the shift of a threshold voltage distribution over time. Therefore, increasing data integrity is getting crucial.